


No One Has to Know

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gamers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Mark and Sean are hanging out alone one day at Mark's house. Things quickly heat up. This is my first time writing Septiplier so I hope you guys enjoy it and it isn't too bad.





	

Mark and Sean are sitting on the couch in Mark's living room. It's summer time so Sean decided to visit Mark and his other friends. Right now, Mark and Sean are completely alone. They're watching a movie on Netflix, sitting quite close to each other. Sean slowly wraps his arm around Mark. Mark blushes lightly and rests his head on Sean's shoulder. Before they both got girlfriends, they would be quite flirty in private whenever they met up. Once Sean got a girlfriend, Mark felt betrayed at first, like the guy he thought was interested in him was just leading him on. After a while, he got over it. He figured that Sean just didn't want such a long distance relationship. They also both supposed they were straight until they met and hung out in real life. Mark of course always thought Sean was attractive and Sean thought the same about Mark, but they didn't think anything of it until they first met in real life. 

Sean looks over at the red haired cutie that's leaning against him. He smiles then redirects his attention to the movie. Mark lets out a quiet sigh as Sean pulls him closer. He snuggles up next to him, feeling quite content with the position that they're in. He looks up at Sean who's very interested in the movie. He sits up at bit and lays a gentle kiss down on Sean's cheek. He feels his face heat up as soon as he feels Mark's soft lips against his cheek. His face is almost as red as Mark's hair. There's definitely chemistry between the two. Mark isn't sure if it's love or not, but he just knows he likes the way he feels when he's around Sean. Mark makes Sean feel a way only a few people have made him feel in the past. Neither of them know how to explain it, they just know they like it. 

Mark stares at the green haired man that makes his heart flutter, not wanting to look away from his adorable face. Sean stares back at him. Mark suddenly leans in and kisses him. Sean kisses back, his face blushing redder than before. Mark pulls Sean's body closer to his own, deepening the kiss. Sean allows Mark's tongue to explore his mouth. Mark runs his hands up Sean's back while kissing, he feels his face heating up to a deep blush. Sean makes out with Mark, enjoying every second. Sean slides his hands down, grabbing Mark's ass and squeezing it tightly. Mark moans softly, "Sean, it's my turn to be the top." Sean nods slightly as he keeps his hand on Mark's ass, continuing to make out. 

Mark slowly pulls away from the kiss. Sean whimpers quietly, desiring more. Mark takes off his own shirt. Sean looks at his abs, "You're so hot" he says as he traces Mark's abs with his finger. Mark smirks then pins him to the couch, "I know," he says, being a bit cocky. No pun intended. Sean stares into Mark's eyes. There was something special about Mark, he never found any guy sexually attractive or desired to be with a guy in a relationship more than just a friendship in the past. He didn't understand these sudden feelings for another man, not saying that he didn't enjoy it. He enjoyed it quite a bit actually. Mark and Sean had hooked up together a few times after being in relationships, meaning that they cheated on whoever they were with at the time. Sean felt guilty about it, but Mark's deep brown eyes quickly made him forget about everything other than Mark. Was it just lust? Or was it actual romantic feelings? Neither of them knew for sure, so they just stuck with lust for now. 

Mark unpins Sean then pulls his shirt off of him. Mark looks into Sean's eyes then quickly kisses him, forcing his tongue into his mouth then pulling away before Sean could kiss back or protest his kiss. He did it to tease him, knowing that Sean wanted more. Sean whimpers again, his heart racing and his breathing a bit heavier. Mark stares at Sean, "You do things that no one else does to me, you know that right?" Sean nods, feeling exactly the same. Sean takes a deep breath, "You do the same to me," he says as he starts kissing Sean's neck. Mark sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Sean wraps his arms around his waist as he continues kissing his neck, occasionally nibbling a bit. Mark groans as he feels a tightness in his groin. Sean blushes, knowing what he's doing to Mark. Sean runs his hands up Mark's bare back as he continues to kiss his neck. Mark moans, holding onto Sean tightly. 

Mark slowly moves his hands over to the waistband on Sean's pants, slowly unbuttoning then unzipping them. Sean blushes when he feels Marks hands, biting down on his neck a bit. Mark groans as his dick gets harder. Sean stops kissing his neck then stares into his eyes, he leans in and whispers in his ear, "I want you." Mark lets out a quiet moan, "I want you too." Sean feels his heart beating faster as Mark pulls off his own pants. Sean blushes, his breathing a bit heavy. Sean slowly takes off his own pants, unsure if he should do this with Mark again. Mark looks over at him, concerned. "Are you alright?" He says as he lays a gentle kiss on Sean's cheek. Sean nods slowly then looks at Mark, "What if my girlfriend finds out? Everyone will hate me..." He says as he sighs. "No one has to know," Mark says while looking at his green haired cutie, a bit upset at the mention of his girlfriend. Sean takes a deep breath then lays his head on Mark's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought her up at a time like this," he says, feeling guilty. Mark runs his fingers through his bright green hair, "don't worry about it." Sean blushes and looks at him. "I think I'm okay now, I just have to get her off my mind," Sean says as he leans in to kiss Mark. "I bet I can be a pretty good distraction" Mark says as he smirks then kisses him. Sean kisses back, holding Mark's body close to his own. Mark quickly pushes Sean down so he's laying on the couch, getting on top of him and staring down at him. Sean breaths heavily and stares up at him. Mark bites his lip then gently grinds his crotch against Sean's. Sean moans as he feels his cock hardening. He blushes deeply and closes his eyes. Mark continues grinding while leaning down and kissing him. Quiet moans escape Sean's lips in between kisses. This manages to make Mark even more turned on than before, if that's even possible. Sean pulls away from the kiss. "I..I need to right now, Mark..." Sean whispers as he glances down at their bodies which are close together, but not close enough for Sean's liking. Mark nods slightly as he gets up slowly. He quickly returns after a minute or two, carrying a bottle of lube. 

Mark returns to his favorite place to be, on top of Sean. His second favorite place is under Sean. He takes off Sean's boxers, then his own. He squirts lube into the palm of his hand then slowly rubs it against his length, letting out a quiet moan. After his hard cock is coated in lube, he squirts some onto his fingers then spreads it around Sean's hole. He slowly slides his two fingers into his lover. Sean lets out a moan. Sean looks up at Mark. "I want you...all of you..." Sean says, clearly desperate for pleasure. Mark smirks, "Be patient." Sean nods a bit as Mark proceeds to finger him, earning quite a few moans from the green haired cutie. 

Once Mark thinks Sean is ready, he pulls out his fingers. Sean whines quietly but he's excited. Excited to feel Mark's hard dick inside of him. "Are you ready?" Mark asks. Sean nods. Mark slowly slides his cock into Sean. Sean gasps at the feeling. Mark lets Sean get used to the feeling before he starts thrusting into him. He slowly goes deeper then proceeds to continue thrusting in and out of him. They both let out moans and groans that progressively get louder. Sean closes his eyes as he moans but Mark's eyes are staring down at him. Mark loves him, there's no doubt in his mind about it. Mark loves Sean. He just hopes Sean feels the same. He continues thrusting, increasing his speed a bit. "A-ah...Daddy..." Sean moans out. Mark blushes nearly as red as his hair. He's a bit caught off guard but he soon refocuses on pleasing his lover. He continues thrusting his cock into Sean's tight ass while letting out loud moans and groans.

After a bit of time, Sean whimpers from pleasure. "I'm so close, Mark..." He pants, enjoying every moment of this. "I am too," Mark said as he thrusts more forcefully into Sean. A few minutes pass before Sean lets out a loud moan. "A-ah! I'm gonna cum!" Sean moans as white cum squirts out of his member, onto Mark's stomach. Mark cums not long after, filling Sean's ass with warm, white cream. Sean pants as he looks up at Mark. Mark's heart is racing and sweat has built up on his forehead. He slowly pulls out, causing Sean to whimper quietly. Mark licks the cum off Sean's dick. "You still taste as good as ever," Mark says as he looks at Sean, he winks at him. Sean giggles. Mark lays down next to him, pulling him very close so they both fit on the couch. Sean is the little spoon and Mark is the big spoon this time. "I love you, Sean." Mark whispers in his ear, not afraid to say it anymore. "I love you too, Mark." Sean says quietly. Mark smiles wider than he ever has. Soon after, they both fall asleep. Mark's arms are wrapped around Sean's waist. They sleep peacefully and have dreams of them being together happily.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I personally don't really ship Septiplier but my friend does. I started writing this during the summer but didn't finish it until today. I mainly finished it since my friends birthday is coming up and I thought it could be like a gift for him. Hope you guys enjoy it! More stories are coming soon!


End file.
